watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is a regular member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in the 22nd Away from Keyboard video. Though she first appeared on the December 13th, 2015 Livestream with the other girls. Her name is usually shortened to Steph by the other girls and the fans. She made her first gaming appearance in Paint the Town Red. She also has her own Twitch channel that she used for livestreams, her Twitch channel is SwishAndShoot. Stephanie usually takes over the WatchGirlsPlay account on Thursdays. About Stephanie has an energetic and cheerful personality, generally going into a game with a lot of optimism. Her light hearted and fun personality makes her blend seamlessly within the group, bringing in gaming culture and knowledge into the channel. She doesn't do too well with rage games, as she gets focused and is always determined to win. She often has trouble improvising, as shown in her outtros, and would often catch herself rambling on and on. Although horror isn't her favorite genre, and herself being one of the more jumpy and vocal of the group, she does manage to keep her composure pretty well and would often cruise through harder parts of a game. Unlike the other girls, she is not originally from Oregon and had moved around the country, which would lead to her feeling like she was always the new kid, until she came on WatchGirlsPlay and was surprised by how welcoming the fans were. Her genre of preference is first person shooters and her gaming experience makes her do better than the other girls. She also prefers playing console games or with a controller. She occasionally does her hair in pigtails, which fans note makes her look like Harley Quinn. Interaction with others She gets along well with the other girls, being close friends with Mackenzie before WatchGirlsPlay, and Mackenzie being the one that introduced her into the channel. She was paired with Maddie on the channel and gets along well with her. While she doesn't have a direct pair, she is usually paired up with Andrea, Mackenzie, or Mars on the livestreams. Video Appearances Public videos *AFK: 22, 24-29, 31, 33-41, 44-52 (#478, #481, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #632, #634, #637, #639, #642, #647, #649, #652, #657) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *React: 19-34 (#496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654) *Chimbot (#505) *The Evil Within: 1-15 (solo) (#506, #513, #525, #527, #539, #541, #567, #578, #585, #609, #610, #614, #616, #620, #622) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Maddie) (#507) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 3, 4 (#586, #630, #645) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Night Blights: 2 (#601) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *Evie: 3 (#615) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Bejeweled Stars (#619) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2, 3 (#625, #627, #659) *Shadow of the Colossus: 1-6 (#636, #638, #641, #643, #646, #648) *Agar.io (#640) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Feed and Grow: Fish (#663) *Super Pig: 2 (w/Andrea) (#664) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Of the core members, Stephanie is one of two girls who does not wear glasses, Sydney being the other. *Of the core members, Stephanie is the only one that hasn't played Happy Wheels. *Stephanie is one of the few girls to have made their first appearance on a livestream before appearing on the channel. *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Stephanie is one of two girls that has not done a game by Telltale Games, Molly being the other. **Coincidentally, they have both done The Evil Within as their solo plays. **Of the girls that have played The Evil Within, Stephanie is the only one to have completed it. *Stephanie is the only non-guest member that did not join the channel in place of a departing member. *Of the core girls, Stephanie is one of two that has not made an appearance in a Creepypasta video, Mackenzie being the other. External links Category:Stephanie Category:Members Category:Current members